


SPNGingerBitches item 45

by WhiteWolfAngeni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfAngeni/pseuds/WhiteWolfAngeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds out about Dean's birth as a demon</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPNGingerBitches item 45

Castiel walked down the halls of the bunker, angel blade drawn. He was in that room, he who should not be there, not like that. Sam stood in front of the door.

“Castiel. Please don’t do this.”

“He would not want this. I am just doing what he would have wanted us to do. What you are too scared to do.”

“Not like this. Not by your hand.” Castiel pushed Sam aside and rushed into the room, charging at the figure sitting on the floor, with his angel blade ready to strike. The figure turned, and Castiel stayed his hand.


End file.
